Denton Priest
Introduction Priest is a legendary escape artist and thief. After joining the Outlaw Pirates, he serves as their thief. Appearance Priest is a tall, slender man with black hair who dresses like a gentleman. He wears a white, long-sleeved dress shirt under a black waistcoat with a gold tie. He also wears black slacks with a black, leather belt. On his feet, he wears a pair of black dress shoes. His trademark wardrobe items are his round glasses and black top hat. Personality Despite being the weakest member of the crew, Priest is extremely arrogant, which usually puts him at odds with the other crew members. This is due to his unrivaled skills as an escape artist, and the fact that he has escape from Marine custody numerous times. However, he shows humility in the presence of Josie Young as thanks for him breaking him out of Marine Branch 49 and taking him into the Outlaw Pirates. In fights with stronger opponents, Priest puts up his arrogant front, while inside he is trying to find a way to escape the fight. This usually ends in another crewmember coming to his rescue. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Priest is the weakest member of the crew, therefore he does not possess an enhanced level of strength. Agility Priest is very fast and agile, as he relies on these elements to quickly escape dangerous situations. Endurance Priest does not possess enhanced endurance. When he is hit with a strong attack, he will play dead until his opponent turns their attention elsewhere. He will then perform a sneak attack on them while their guard is down. Weapons Priest possesses many hidden weapons on his person. He has two spring loaded knives in the toes of his shoes, multiple throwing knives in his waist coat, two spring loaded knives mounted on his wrists, two daggers hidden under his top hat, two miniature flintlock pistols strapped to his ankles, and multiple lockpicks hidden all over his person. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Relationships Crew Priest greatly enjoys being an Outlaw Pirate. Since they saved him from the Marines, he feels obligated to fight alongside them. He especially has great respect for Young, as it was Young who recognized his skill and resolved to break him out. He sometimes comes into conflict with the other crewmembers because of his arrogant attitude, but they are all still good friends. Enemies Priest, like the other Outlaws, considers The Triad to be his greatest enemies. However, unlike the others, he is deathly afraid of their strength and would prefer that the crew never fight them again. History Early Life Denton Priest's origins are unknown to everyone but himself. However, he first surfaced in South Blue when he broke into a Marine base, stole a treasure map, and escaped capture. After this, Priest began breaking into various strongholds, banks, and museums all over the world and stealing their most valuable treasures. Each time he was captured, however, he used his skills to break out and continue his thieving ways. Eventually, Priest got word of a jeweled sword being kept in a museum in West Blue. Priest broke into the museum to steal the sword, but it was a trap set up by the Marines. With all of the exits blocked, Priest was captured and taken to Marine Branch 49. The Battle of Branch 49 While he was being held at the Marine base, he got word that he was going to be transferred to Impel Down, where he would not be able to escape. Before the Marines could transfer him, however, the base was attacked. While he still sat in his cell, he was approached by Josie Young, who said he would free him if Priest joined his crew. Priest agreed and left with the Outlaw Pirates. Now a member of the Outlaws, Priest joined them in sailing up Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line, where all new treasures awaited him. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates stopped at Sugar Island, Priest stayed behind with Mongo to guard the ship. While Mongo was cleaning the deck, Priest was rearranging the lockpicks in his shoes. All of a sudden, he was hit by multiple balls of glue that stuck him to the mast of the ship. Before he could try and escape, he was approached by Pietro, who punched him in the face, bouncing his head off of the mast and knocking him out. After the Outlaw Pirates escaped the island, it took them a while, but they finally got Priest down by splashing him with salt water. Priest was then treated for his head injury by Holiday. Major Battles * Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 (Won) Quotes *''"You can put me in these chains all you want, but history shows that I'm just gonna break out. After all, I'm Mr. Miracle." ''- Priest mocking the Marines that captured him Trivia *Priest's epithet comes from the DC Comics superhero of the same name. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Thief